


Carousel ride

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mild cisnormative language, Oral Sex, Other, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of? - Freeform, Timeline bend, Trans Character, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There, in the middle of a small crowd - a tiefling, not much taller than Vax'ildan, but much more brilliantly dressed. Lavender skin, burning red eyes, and tons of jewelry adorning their horns, they looked like they were taken out one of Grog's wet dreams.





	Carousel ride

**Author's Note:**

> \- this work is marked as both m/m and other due to molly being nb transmasculine in it.  
> \- this work contains genital descriptors: dick, labia. otherwise it's mostly euphemisms as that's my preference.  
> \- (very) mild cisnormative language comes from it being grog's pov. i think he'd do his best while still sort of viewing the world in black and white. i don't think this is likely to trigger anyone but it deserved an explanation.  
> \- if you think any more warnings are needed i invite comments.  
> \- fic posted as anonymous because i'm hesitant to post pwp; while it's fine if you know who i am i'd prefer you not put it out in the comments.  
> \- most of this was written in 2 am thirsty half-consciousness so if it sounds silly there you have it.  
> enjoy :)

 

The night was young. Grog was glad to have an evening alone, even if it was only to be a few hours. Vex had sent him out with five gold and a promise he wouldn't cause any fights unless absolutely necessary.

  


He was supposed to keep Scanlan in sight, just in case the gnome snorted something he shouldn't; alas, Grog was never good at spotting creatures much smaller than he was. Scanlan would be fine. He would find his way back to Vax soon enough.

  


A flash of color turned Grog's head. 

  


There, in the middle of a small crowd - a tiefling, not much taller than Vax'ildan, but much more brilliantly dressed. Lavender skin, burning red eyes, and tons of jewelry adorning their horns, they looked like they were taken out one of Grog's wet dreams. They were performing a card trick, to the awe of the ladies and gentlemen present alike. It looked legit, and Grog approached the crowd, his height letting him see what was going on.

  


"Ah, who do we have here," the tiefling winked at Grog as he approached. Their voice was low, so Grog thought they might be a man, but he couldn't be sure.

  


"I'm... Philip," he forced out, a tiny bit stumped by the pretty person in front of him.

  


"Philip," the tiefling looked around with a smile and presented their cards with a flourish. "Want to draw a card? It will tell your fortune."

  


Suddenly, Grog felt almost shy. He watched the tiefling move the cards around - possibly putting magic in them? - and drew a card.

  


"Knight of Wands," the tiefling said, grinning and showing the card to the whole gathering. "Wanna know what he tells me?"

  


"Um, yeah."

  


"You're going to experience an adventure," they winked and Grog felt his blush move way downstairs. "The Knight of Wands sees a passionate night in your future - and he finds no strings attached." A few people in the little crowd went 'oooh'.

  


"Uh, h. How do I know?" Grog asked eloquently, making a vague hand gesture to convey what meaning he couldn't put into words.

  


"Let's see... Draw another one?" the lavender tiefling suggested innocently. Grog reluctantly drew another card.

  


"Eight of wands." Elegant hands covered in gold rings gently took the card away from Grog, and when the lavender fingers passed over his own he realized that the crowd had long dispersed, focused now on a dancer nearby. "Another one in this group of cards, huh? It signals... a quick course of action."

  


"So that means...?"

  


"That means" said the tiefling in a warm murmur, barely reaching Grog's ears, "I have to tell you all that you want to know about your fortune in a more quiet spot. That is, if you wish to know."

  


"Uh, where's, where's your preference?" Long word. Nice. Grog couldn't believe his eyes and ears and hands too.

  


"Follow me," and the tiefling started walking through the crowd and towards the set of tents a few dozen yards away. Grog followed, navigating the crowd with mild difficulty.

  


They pulled up the flap of one tent, all red and green, like a simple version of their coat.

  


"After you?"

  


Grog stepped in. The tent was of a sensible size, the inside furnished with a simple mattress covered in a bunch of blankets, as well as a jewelry stand and a few boxes. That made sense, since they probably had to move around and all.

  


"So... you work here."

  


"As you may have noticed."

  


"And what's your name? You know mine."

  


"It's Mollymauk. Molly to my friends, and to you, if you tell me what you're really called."

  


Grog felt bad, so he told Mollymauk the truth. Molly smiled.

  


"I am very glad we could be honest with each other," they said, using one hand to guide Grog deeper into the tent. Despite it being comfortable to live in, the roof of it wasn't high enough for a goliath of his size to move comfortably. Grog, however, didn't mind.

  


The tiefling's hand rested on Grog's chest as they moved closer to the mattress. "Any questions? Requirements? Requests?"

  


"Sorry if that's uncomfortable to you. But I'd like to know if you're like, a man or a lady or something else," he explained, feeling a little awkward about not knowing. Maybe there were clues that he didn't pick up on? Vex had taught him to ask people, so he did. (He didn't want to think of Vex right now, though.)

  


Mollymauk smiled. "The first one's an option if you want to put it simply, but if you don't mind, they're all kind of true."

  


"So like, I can call you a he."

  


"That's what I usually go by, yes. Unless you have a strong preference for anything else, then by all means."

  


Grog nodded. That made sense. Sort of. "Well I'm a man."

  


"Aren't you," Molly looked him up and down from where he was standing just a few inches away. Grog wanted to pull him closer.

  


"I don't, uh, got any special needs or anything. Do you?" He's gone over this Talking Before Sex thing many times, but it doesn't feel any less awkward because of that. Still, the blush on the tiefling's face rewarded his efforts, and he knew they will be both better for it.

  


"As long as you're careful, I think we'll be fine. It's not every day that I get to be around a goliath gentleman." 

  


Grog's outfit was never not revealing - mostly for practical reasons - but there were many clasps to be opened, and Molly was already hard at work getting rid of his shoulder armor. Grog couldn't do much in return, but he brought a hand up to Molly's cheek. To his surprise, the tiefling leaned into it, a satisfied purr coming from his throat.

  


Grog's pauldrons dropped to the ground. He took the chance to start pulling Molly's coat off his shoulders. Molly shimmied out of it with a giggle; he looked so lovely - the laugh crinkling his nose - that Grog leaned down to kiss him.

  


Purple lips met his and a sigh came from Molly's chest as he licked into the kiss. His hands came up to Grog's neck as the goliath grabbed his waist.

  


They kissed like that for a while, hands quietly exploring each other's skin. As they licked deeper into each other's mouths, Grog began to feel the strain of his leather pants. His hand travelled lower down Mollymauk's back and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to Grog's crotch, at which Molly pulled away, chuckling.

  


"Now, now. Let's move it along; can't make you too impatient."

  


The tiefling was about to drop to his knees to deal with the lower parts of Grog's armor (and presumably continue there), but the goliath stopped him mid-movement by grabbing his shoulder. "Wait. Sit down?"

  


Mollymauk complied, looking puzzled, and fell loosely to the mattress.

  


Grog kneeled and, as gently as he could, grabbed the waistband of Molly's pants and pulled them down, hoping there weren't any hidden clasps he didn't notice. Molly sighed, put his hand on Grog's shoulder for support, and lifted his butt off the mattress to make it easier. They struggled for a minute as Molly's boots created an unexpected challenge, but soon they were off, and the tiefling was left in nothing but a half-open shirt.

  


He wore no underwear whatsoever, Grog noticed, and felt almost triumphant at the realization because the rest of Vox Machina often teased him for feeling he had no use for underpants. The leather of his armor was loose enough, and any pants he wore made him feel hot enough without additional layers. 

  


He focused on the sight in front of him, and his mouth watered; the lavender skin of the tiefling's hips gave way to darker and coarse hair of his happy trail and down between his legs. Mollymauk's face was flushed and expectant, and he kissed the tiefling's mouth again.

  


Tentatively, he reached down to touch Molly where a bit of gold showed between the hairs. Indeed, he was pierced _down there_ , which Grog couldn't comprehend if he tried, so instead he decided it was just really damn hot. Instantly, the touch of his finger drew a muffled sigh from Molly, and the hand still on Grog's shoulder tightened. He stroked a few times, playing with the jewelry, until Molly bucked his hips impatiently.

  


"Move a bit backwards. So it's more comfortable," he said, starting off at a slightly commanding tone and mellowing out - however if Molly's expression was anything to go by, the tiefling enjoyed the rough edge to Grog's voice. He made sure to remember that.

  


Molly moved back, sitting comfortably on a bunch of soft blankets and resting his lower back against a bag lying next to the mattress. Grog followed, resting on his elbows between Molly's spread legs. The tiefling put his hand to Grog's cheek, and the goliath leaned into it, kissing and biting the opposing thigh teasingly.

  


"Tell me, Molly," he said, deliberately lowering his voice even further than his usual drawl, "how many men like me come by your tent every season?" 

  


"That really depends on your definition of 'coming by'," Molly grinned. His thumb made its way to Grog's mouth, teasing at the edge of it.

  


"How many men come here knowing you will let them fuck you?" Grog moved upwards Molly's thigh, putting kisses now close to his crotch, coarse purple hair teasing at the tip of his nose. He saw the pierced dick has grown larger, now showing itself between the labia.

  


"How do you know it's _them_ who fuck _me_?" Molly grinned wickedly, his voice only a little bit breathy. This was starting to be a struggle for power, Grog noted. He enjoyed it quite a lot; it wasn't often that the people he slept with expected something different of him than being dominant. (And, maybe, he was tempted to yield and apologize to the tiefling for making assumptions, but that's only for him to know.)

  


"I dunno. But if none do, then it's more for me," he declared, cutting any remark Molly had short with his tongue flat on Molly's dick, drawing it up slow and hard.

  


Mollymauk's hand, which had at this point moved onto Grog's scalp, tightened, and sharp nails dug into the skin. The pain shot through what seemed like Grog's entire nervous system. He was regretting not having gotten out of these pants.

  


Grog moved his hands to grab Molly's thighs and hold his hips in place. He swirled his tongue around the tiefling's dick, playing with the jewelry and sucking on it, then moved down and experimentally licked inside him, drawing a loud moan from Molly. Both lavender hands now scratched his skull, possibly drawing blood, and Grog was getting _off_ on it, his body instinctually trying to rub against the mattress. He lifted his hips up a little; there would be time for that.

  


He decided to add to the sensation by putting a finger inside Molly; briefly, he remembered that being way over eight foot tall and densely built, one of his digits would possibly be way thicker than most things the tiefling might have taken during foreplay. It soon proved to be a non-issue, though, as Molly was already relaxed and impossibly wet, and the tentative first knuckle within minutes turned to be two of Grog's fingers, working Mollymauk towards orgasm, sliding almost entirely out of him and then inside, knuckle-deep. All the while, he kept up with the rhythm, licking around and into Mollymauk's dick.

  


With a particularly sharp bend to Grog's fingers, Molly moaned and, tensing up a little, pushed gently at the goliath's forehead. "Stopstopstop." Grog stopped, looking up to see if something was wrong.

  


Clearly nothing was; Molly sighed as the thick fingers moved out of him and coaxed Grog up to kiss him, all sloppy and wet and outright forceful. "Let me help you out."

  


Grog sat up as they switched positions, Molly taking a second to take his own shirt off - Grog might have felt his dick pulse at the sight - and swift fingers, now mysteriously jewelry-less, worked on the clasps on Grog's pants. He allowed his hands to explore the lavender skin, seemingly unending in its expanse now, scratching gently down Molly's back and squeezing his ass, drawing a laugh. 

  


"You're so impatient," Mollymauk murmured, finally sliding Grog's pants off his hips. Mirroring what Molly did earlier, Grog lifted his butt off the mattress, allowing his pants to slide off without issue, as he had kicked his boots off at the entrance to the tent. 

  


He chuckled a little at Molly's expression; he was big. He knew. The people who slept with him knew, too, which often worked in his favor as they sought out a partner to satisfy their needs. Still, they were always surprised when it came to the actual deed - maybe it was seeing it up close that made them realize his size compared to their own. He had fucked a goliath his size exactly once, and he was the only one who hadn't shown surprise, even if Grog knew he was bigger than most.

  


"Chickening out?" he teased, and Mollymauk looked back at him incredulously, with a flush on his cheek.

  


"Never," he said, and he took the head into his mouth. Grog saw stars for just a second.

  


Molly worked him for a bit, causing him to make a little noise - he wasn't very vocal, but the tiefling's hands and mouth were good to say the least - until eventually Grog pulled him off and up, kissing the mouth now darkened from the stretch.

  


"Wanna get to the best part?" Mollymauk whispered into it, already climbing closer and pulling Grog's legs a bit closer together so he could get into his lap. He reached and searched around somewhere behind Grog and came up with a small glass bottle; he poured a generous amount of slick onto his hand and proceeded to spread it on Grog's dick.

  


"You sure you wanna be on top like that?" Grog asked, half-teasing, half-genuine.

  


"It's the easiest way to take big things," Molly explained, grinning and reaching down, slipping fingers inside of himself - maybe to check whether he was prepared well enough. "You've never had to worry about that, have you?"

  


"Nah, but like, sometimes I wish I did?" Grog was past the point of putting on an act; Mollymauk was so close to his dick he couldn't be anything but humiliatingly honest.

  


"We can do something about that later on, with some prep, if you want."

  


"Please sit on my dick already."

  


"If you're asking so politely," Mollymauk teased and lowered himself onto it.

  


It was... overwhelming, would be the word Grog used if he knew what it meant. He didn't really know any words at that moment, though. He focused on the hot feeling of wetness and muscles around him and Molly really taking him whole which was unexpected; the long drag of Mollymauk easing himself down was reduced to a fraction of a second with how intense it felt.

  


"Oof," Molly said eloquently, face looking like he was feeling way too many things at once. "Ah."

  


"Lost your brain somewhere?" Grog joked, but he was pretty sure his face looked the same, and also, he wanted to move just so badly.

  


"Yeah." Molly gave him a grin and put his hand on both sides of Grog's face, then kissed deep into Grog's mouth as he began to move slowly upwards.

  


They moaned into each other's mouths, not separating but to take a breath as Molly moved up and down painfully slowly, getting used to Grog's dick inside him. The little sighs coaxed out of him each time he bottomed out made Grog feel like he was going to come right then at that moment, and he was extremely thankful to his stamina for lasting him that long.

  


Eventually, Molly pulled away from the kiss, and started riding Grog in the earnest, instead resting his forehead on his shoulder and beginning to lick into his clavicle. His mouth was hot, hotter than that of any other one of Grog's lovers, and he suspected it might have been due to the tiefling ancestry. The licking and the heat around his dick made the world seem impossibly hot, wet, and lavender-tinted.

  


Unable to stop himself, Grog grabbed Mollymauk's ass, and without pulling out of him, flipped them so Molly lay down on the mattress. The tiefling didn't resist, laughing a little and then moaning loudly as he fell onto his back and immediately got slammed into, their skin making a wet noise as Grog's hips hit Mollymauk's ass as he bottomed out the first time.

  


"Didn't enjoy the ride?" came the breathy question from the tiefling's mouth. He grinned and winked, his face quickly distorting again in pleasure.

  


"Oh I did," Grog murmured, pausing in his rhythm, "Just thought it was time to speed up." With a teasing bite to Molly's ear, he drew his hips back, the head of his dick teasing at Mollymauk's entrance, then slammed into him again, pressing as deep as he could inside. The tiefling's delighted moan turned into a giggle, and Grog briefly enjoyed the muscle tightening around him. "Ready?"

  


"Always," Molly said, and Grog smirked as he picked up a new rhythm, thrusts shorter and more efficient but still pressing deep into the tiefling, whose legs were now wrapped around the goliath's back. They quickly picked up speed, Mollymauk responding to Grog's movements with his own, hips grinding up and down to feel all of him inside. Grog was in heaven; the perfect friction of their movements felt like a threat and a promise of losing his entire mind in it. 

  


"I'm, going to," he breathed, not slowing down but tensing up to wait for Mollymauk's decision before he came.

  


"Inside. Inside," the tiefling was incoherent but still grinning, and as he breathed this response, his fingernails dug into Grog's shoulder, and Grog came with an intensity he had never imagined, indeed losing his mind in it a little. He felt pleasure surround him head to toe, and his movements turned frantic with his release. Through the blinding intensity of it, he heard Mollymauk straight up scream his way through it, muscles tightening around his dick in what would be maddening if Grog hadn't already felt utterly mad.

  


He moved - more like spasmed - a few more times, making sure they were both spent, and then slid out of Molly, eyes shut tight and a sigh escaping both of their lips at the same time.

  


"Okay, that really was _you_ fucking _me_ ," Molly breathed, his whole body limp as Grog managed to lift himself up and fall onto his side next to the tiefling. "Spectacular job."

  


The praise sounded bold for someone whose legs were still spread wide and limp, with come dripping onto the blankets between them, the entire lavender body flushed and moving with the heavy breaths. Grog decided to take it either way.

  


"Woulda hated to disappoint," he slurred, his hand dragging through the scarred abdomen and chest of the tiefling, fingers reaching to play with a pierced nipple. Mollymauk giggled a little, as if the movement tickled him.

  


"The prize for your effort is," he murmured, head finally turning to look at the goliath, "you're allowed into my tent any time, as long as the carnival is here." Molly moved onto his side and kissed Grog's mouth with a gentleness entirely new to this encounter. "That means two days. Do with it as you will."

  


"Do I also get a card reading," Grog asked, the hope in his voice possibly a little silly, but come on, that was cool as fuck.

  


"Oh I'll read you whatever you want, darling," Molly drawled, sleepiness visible in his face. "Now, if you will, I need to get back to my work." He nodded towards the exit, but nothing in him pointed towards actually wanting to get rid of Grog's presence. The goliath grinned.

  


"Sweet."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you're one horny bastard if you read through all of this and i appreciate you


End file.
